Not As Seen On TV
by SkyCipher
Summary: The saying stands at 'be careful what you wish for' but that never stopped Penny from wanting a normal life with Bolt. Now that the TV show is over for the two, she has her dream. But what if it doesn't last? Sometimes reality is tougher than fiction.
1. Saturday

**A/N** - I've noticed a lack of Bolt fics, especially with Penny, which disappoints me to say the least. She is such a prominent and developed character. Not to mention this bolt x mittens. I don't fully understand it, even though a few are quite good. The only problem is, few seem to be updated or are simply one shots. Neither of which are rather admirable. So I'm working on this fic, it will be updated at least once a week, depending on the response I get. I mostly am just using it as a way to hopefully stimulate some growth here. This is my first Bolt so please be kind and offer suggestions. (that means review)

This is an attempt to reestablish myself with FanFiction, because I haven't been active in quite a while... so here goes...

_Italics represent thoughts_. (And if anyone really cares, Penny would be about 12.)

**Disclaimer**: I bet you think you know whats coming... I dont own **Bolt**, I didnt invent it, blah blah blah. Actually, I give you credit for being smart enough to know that **Bolt** was not invented by some pathetic teenage girl with too much time on her hands.

* * *

**Not As Seen On T.V.**

The saying stands at 'be careful what you wish for' but that never stopped Penny from wanting a normal life with Bolt. Now that the TV show is over for the two, she has her dream. But what if it doesn't last? Sometimes reality is tougher than fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Saturday**

**This is just an intro to see if I can get a review or two up and if my story line will work. Enjoy =]**

Mindy from the Network was not happy, and that was an understatement. Twice this month 'Bolt's rating had dropped. Her professional black heels clicked on the chessboard tiles as pushed her way through a door labeled 'James Lipton - Director".

"JAMES!" She bellowed.

Startled the man nearly fell out of his swivel chair, wondering how such a small woman could produce such a loud noise. _She must have kids_. "Ah, Mindy from the Network." He replied, attempting to regain his dignity. "May I inquire the pleasure?"

The woman snapped a vanilla folder on his desk, ignoring his comment. "Unless this raises by the end of the month, 'Bolt' is history." With that Mindy from the Network spun on her heels and marched right back out of the office.

James Lipton spent the rest of the night alone in his office. He had two seemingly identical pictures before him. Two sets of figures, a girl and her dog. A duplicate? No. James Lipton could distinguish the two in a heartbeat. One was of an actor and a mutt leashed by a dog whistle; the other was a girl and her best friend.

The second picture was his pride. Ever since that little girl had walked out of his studio dragging her ever-protective dog with her, his show, his life, had been ruined. As the sun rose over the horizon, the TV Director emerged from his office, cell phone in hand. "Greg. It's Lipton. You owe me."

* * *

Miles away where the sun was also rising, a slight breeze brought the early morning chill into a common farmhouse. Instinctively, a white ear stood up, followed by a black nose and a pair of amber eyes. If only James Lipton knew that even now that best friend was still doing his job. As if on instinct the white dog ran through his mental checklist. There was a slight weight on his back from 'that little girl'. _Good_. Her breathing was normal. _Better_. Mittens had once again, monopolized the pillow and was purring softly to herself. _Figured_, and Rhino...Rhino? No soft buzz of the TV, and no giddy chatter. Bolt cautiously disentangled himself from his person to look around the room. _There_. On the nightstand: the little hamster was gently rocking in his ball softly snoring.

Satisfied he settled back down on the comfy bed. _You aren't a guard dog anymore. Relax_. He shook his head at himself. _I'm beginning to sound like Mittens_. As if the former alley cat had understood she flipped her tail in her sleep. Smiling to himself Bolt put his head down on his paws and closed his eyes.

Unfortunately for Bolt it was approximately 5.45A.M. and a certain hamster's internal alarm clock had just kicked in. "It's Saturday!" Rhino cried rolling his ball off the night stand and onto Penny's blue blanket. It was a good thing the rodent had moved or else the pillow Mittens had been occupying would have dented his head.

"Just once," Mittens moaned arching her back in a cat stretch. "I would like to sleep in."

Bolt raised his head, again; tail wagging instantly. _Saturday, the best day of the week_.

"Come on slowpokes! The magic box starts soon." Rhino called rolling onto the wooden floor.

Penny groggily opened one eye and then the other. "Good morning sleepyhead." Bolt yapped happily, his tail wagging harder.

The girl smiled and scratched behind his ear. "Morning Bolt."

Mittens grumbled something about dogs being suck ups as she walked to the end of the bed. Sensing the cat's annoyance, Penny laughed. "Good morning to you too, Mittens." The cat flicked her tail under the girls chin and purred before she leaped nimbly off the bed after Rhino.

Penny smiled and pulled the blanket up over her head. "It's cold for January." She complained.

_I wish it would snow._ Bolt remarked, knowing perfectly well Penny would never fully understand him. His white tail thumped the bedspread loudly as he crawled after her. Penny shivered as a gust of cold air followed her dog. _Humans should have fur._ Bolt chuckled to himself as he pushed his nose under her arm. Penny smiled and pulled the warm dog closer. Bolt whacked his tail against her knees. _I love Saturdays._

Meanwhile Rhino had his eyes glued to his 'awesome' cartoons. "Little early isn't it?" Penny's Mom asked walking into the room. Mittens immediately attached herself to the woman's heels.

"Good morning Emily." She purred. "I quite agree about the early, but if you don't mind: I have a date with a can opener."

(A/N – Penny's Mom never had a name, so I made up Emily. Eventually I might have to have a last name, but that's where it came from)

Emily smiled down at the cat. "Sorry Mittens, I'm late for a meeting. You'll have to ask Penny." She continued on into her daughter's room. "Penny?"

"Hmm, Yea Mom?" Replied a muffled blanket.

"I'm going to head out for awhile."

Penny's head popped up above the blanket. "But it's so _early_."

Emily smiled tiredly. "The early bird gets the worm."

Bolt stuck his tongue out. Let the bird have its worm, he wanted to stay right where he was. Penny looked a little more doubtful but didn't argue as she watched her Mom leave. Sighing her head fell back onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Mittens interjected. "I want my tuna."

"Mittens." Bolt moaned. "You know humans can't understand us."

"Does it matter?" The car replied licking a paw. "When you're hungry you go dig up a bone. When I'm hungry gourmet chefs should get on the knees."

The dog shook his head trying not to smile. "You really are a cat."

"Come on, don't fight." Penny said stumbling out of bed. "It's too early."

Bolt followed her and a satisfied looking Mittens into the kitchen. _But…but the bed's still warm…_

_Oh come on. It's Saturday!_

* * *

**I like the idea of ending this short intro here even though I'm thinking of making the chapters much longer. But whatcha think? You Like it? Plz review, I haven't had one in so long. But thank you for reading this. Oh, and plz review.**

**=]**

**~sky**


	2. Dishes and Dew

A/N – I'm not really sure why this is rated T, it just is. I don't think it deserves such a high rating but there you go. I got so many wonderful responses, so quickly I had to start writing immediately.

Also thank you to –

**luvablenerd **for being my first reviewer and subscriber! W00t you rock my socks.

**Hihey9989** – I am so thrilled that an accomplished writer such as yourself would take the time to not only read but favorite this. It means allot. But omg! how do you write 2 chapters a night. Dang, thats crazy!

**dragonsita del amor** – You added this story to just about every alert list possible. Lol. Thanks allot =]

**Anhell** – you are quite welcome. I'm just glad to see someone else who identifies Penny as someone more than owner. Sweet.

And if you're reading this, thank you as well. For not only taking the time, but not skipping this long authors note, sometimes they are important. (weird, I know.)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dishes and Dew  
**

About fifteen minutes later the sun had begun rising and more importantly Mitten's tuna craving had been satisfied. The three animals had haphazardly placed themselves on the couch. Penny was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. "What is she doing?" Bolt asked, impatiently waiting for his Saturday to begin.

"Chores." Mittens responded, aware that Bolt wasn't quite up to date about normal households. "Humans have to take care of their homes."

Rhino peeled his eyes away from the T.V.; having lived in a trailer he had limited knowledge about what classified as 'normal'. Him and Bolt both stared at Mittens with confusion.

"It sounds so boring." Bolt whispered in shock. "How do they bare it?"

The cat licked a paw, and shrugged. "Because the alternative is even worse."

Rhino rolled his ball a little closer to the cat. "Alternative?"

Mittens looked both of them dead on, her green eyes flashed with a sense of wonder. "The alternative is something known as 'grounded'."

Bolt had no idea what the term 'grounded' meant. But he was aware that it was ruining his Saturday. He voiced his opinion to his friends as he slid off the couch.

Mittens rolled her eyes. "It's only six. Your Saturday hasn't even started."

The dog ignored her as he put his front paws on the counter, under the sink where Penny was washing dishes. "Let's play." He barked.

Penny giggled and dropped a soap bubble on his nose. Before looking at the remainder of her load. She smiled slyly and deposited the remainder of the dishes into the sink. "You're right boy. Let's go." Dishes could wait, her desire to be with her dog couldn't.

Bolt's tail wagged enthusiastically as he gave Mittens an 'I told you so' look. The cat simply rolled her eyes. "Dogs."

Rhino laughed. "Bolt the fully awesome super dog triumphs again!"

"Got that right." Bolt laughed picking up his favorite ball in his mouth and heading toward the front door.

Outside the world seemed to shine like diamonds. Thick dew from the cold weather had blanketed everything in a white haze that was reflected by the early morning sun. The ball slipped from Bolt's mouth. He had never seen anything like it before. "Come on Bolt!" Penny called. He looked down to realize she was already in the grass, a trail of footprints marking her path. Bolt bounded off the porch and onto the grass next to her. The water was slick and caused his paws to slide as the still gusty wind propelled him across the yard. Penny laughed until the lack of friction caused to fall down.

After pushing his paws into the grass Bolt slowly came to a stop. Crouching in a defensive position he evaluated the situation. _Sliding, not good. I won't be able to hold my ground from an aerial attack. _

"Bolt?" Penny asked, sliding over to him.

The white Shepard looked up into her concerned hazel eyes and shook his head. _No ones going to hurt her No one ever was. _Slowly he straightened out of his crouch and looked up expectantly at Penny who was beginning to smile. "Come on, let's play." Bolt's tail would have gone crazy at this, if the wind hadn't been so strong. Laughing the two slid across the yard, leaving a wake of green on the white grass.

Bolt barked happily but his voice was lost in the wind. Sinking his front paws into the grass he spun himself around to slide backwards. Penny laughed and pushed herself after him. A gust of wind knocked Bolt's ball off the porch and the red sphere bounced into the grass. The yard was perfectly still as the ball was propelled into motion. Both Penny and Bolt sat there watching it for about ten seconds before both charging after it. Bolt gave a playful bark as he leaped across the yard, but Penny had a head start. Sliding on her knees she snagged the ball. Coming to a stop she triumphantly turned, looking for her friend. But it was too late. Bolt couldn't stop himself and crashed into her, knocking both of them to the ground. The force caused the ball to roll out of Penny's hand but neither seemed to care. Laughing and playing the two tried to pin each other on the cold grass, the rest of the world forgotten.

* * *

Unfortunately, an ice like yard does not stop time. James Lipton had drained his fourth cup of coffee, and was halfway through his rounds. Since Bolt and Penny had left, sets had become less realistic and more like the true Hollywood counterpart it really was. Somehow, it didn't add up. Because the show didn't need to appear real to the 'dog' there was a lot more money to go around. How could one girl and her dog have _that_ much of an impact? Maybe they needed more aliens. James Lipton shook his head. His plan had to work. Greg, would pull through, but even if he didn't. James Lipton was always ready with a backup plan. He would make those eighteen to thirty-five year olds happy even if meant death.

"James." Someone called.

The director turned around. "Ah Mrs. Turner, channel eight news. How wonderful to see you."

The blonde smiled politely and indicated to her cameraman. "Is it alright if we do the interview here?"

James smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Emily stepped out of her car, pulling a small black briefcase with her. Shaking her head she headed toward the large, white wooden porch that encompassed the house. About half way there a red ball rolled in front of her feet. Stopping to pick up the ball she made a note to have a discussion with her daughter about leaving toys outside.

"Mom!"

Emily turned around to see Penny come sliding around the corner trailed by Bolt. Even though the dew had evaporated hours ago, both Penny and Bolt were so soaked by it that they continued to defy the friction of the grass. _Scratch that._ Emily thought, smiling at her daughter. "What have you two been doing?"

Bolt wagged his tail as he did a doughnut. Penny's smile had stretched up toward her ears. "You don't want to know."

Emily shook her head in disbelief. "Alright, but don't get the floor wet when you decide to come back in."

"We won't." Penny replied as Bolt nosed the ball closer to her foot.

Still shaking her head Emily wandered inside. "Where do they get the energy for all of that?" She asked herself. Pushing the back door open, she put her briefcase on the kitchen table. Turning around to greet Mittens and Rhino, Emily found her answer. "Penny! You didn't finish the dishes!"

Outside, Penny stopped dead, realizing her error. Her eyes dialated in fear. "Oh no!" She whispered in shock.

Bolt cocked his head. _Is this grounded?_

* * *

I've realized it's much easier and rewarding for me to write short chapters. Normally, I would disagree, but w/e. plz review. Thank you

-sky


	3. Bad Day Blues

A/N –wuhaha, I wasted my entire Sunday to write this chapter. So you better love it and review. (jk, but please do. I'd like to get some more responses, and new faces in here.) I like to personally thank everyone in the author's notes. It's just my way of saying thanks for review so, thank you to –

**luvablenerd – my faithful review lol , you're first every time. ThankYou.**

**anhell – you are amazing that you would read this even though English is hard for you. =] lol, I've seen it twice, so I can't talk.**

**Hihey9989 – publicity for Bolt still sucks, I agree. But, I think it's getting a bit better. =]**

**So everyone get people to read! It builds character. ;]

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 – Bad Day Blues**

A hard knock resonated on the dark oak door. "Enter." James Lipton said, kicking his feet off his desk and onto the floor. A tall blonde man slid through the door, barely opening it.

"Good morning James."

James smiled. "About time Greg. You made me wait the whole weekend."

The blonde man nodded, glanced at the floor attempting to escape the glare he was receiving. "Things… came up. Your…plan is a little harder then I originally thought. We don't exactly have legal…"

"I don't care." James interrupted. "If we execute sooner, no one will notice."

"But it's risky in every sense of the word." Greg argued.

James shook his head. "Greg, may I remind you that this is benefiting you as well as the public. The government won't care what happened, or how. I know people. They don't ask to many questions."

Greg nodded. "Then, today?"

"Today?" The director stood up, slamming his fists on the desk. You were supposed to do it two days ago!"

Greg stood up a bit straighter, using his height as a leverage point. "If you push a horse too much, it will turn on you."

"I don't care about horses. Just do what you have to."

Greg smirked. "I'll put a pin in it"

James smiled. His plan might just yet work.

* * *

While James Lipton's day had taken a good start. Bolts hadn't. Rain pelted anyone brave enough to venture outside. As a result he had been reduced to sitting at the window with his nose pushed up against the glass whimpering at the black sky. "I hate Mondays." With his eyes set on a dark shadow outside he didn't notice Mittens join him.

The cat laughed a bit, trying to make him feel better. "Not as much as Penny."

Outside Penny was thinking the same thing Bolt was. Stuffing her hands deeper into her coat pockets, she tried to stay warm. For once, she wished the bus would hurry up and take her to school. She was cold and miserable. Water dripped down her nose as Penny attempted to escape reality and into her thoughts. Her Mom had gone to a conference yesterday and had missed dinner, again. The girl sighed. _Mom hasn't been around very much at all._ It wasn't so much that she minded the extra chores; Penny just missed being around Emily. Not to mention, there was this layer of guilt that she couldn't seem to shed. The bright headlights of the bus brought her back to reality. Water cascaded down her like a waterfall as she wondered if the day could get any worse.

Bolt watched the yellow bus pull away. _Oh Mondays. How I hate you. _Mittens gently closed the blinds, which snapped Bolt back to reality. "I know it hurts, to let her go." She said quietly. "But she'll come back."

"I know."

"Then don't sit here moping all day."

Bolt's ears fell flat against his head. He knew Mittens was right and he climbed down from the windowsill. "My whole life has revolved around protecting her. I'm not sure what to do now that she doesn't need me."

Mittens rubbed her nose against his shoulder. "Humans are fragile, and it will always be our job to take care of them. Penny is your best friend, your person she will always need you Bolt. Plus you make too great of a pillow."

Bolt stared at the cat letting the words sink in. "Mittens…I…Thank you."

A smile crept across her face. "It's what Cats do. Just remember: cats rule, and dogs drool."

Bolt returned the smile. "You're right about that. And if you don't watch out, you're favorite pillow is about to get a bath."

Mittens mouth dropped open at the dogs sudden mood swing. "So help me, if you even _look_ at that pillow." Laughing the two charged around the house.

* * *

Penny's head seemed to increase in weight with every class, and by the end of the day she could barely keep her eyes open. _I need to sleep more._ She had spent all day Saturday in the yard with Bolt and along with not doing the dishes her homework hadn't been completed until late last night.

"Penny? ...Penny. ...Penny!"

Her teacher rapped on her desk with her knuckles. Penny's head shot up off her math book, the class giggling to themselves. "Why don't you stay after class today." Her teacher said returning to the board.

Penny sighed. The day had just gotten worse.

A long and grueling detention later, Penny trudged down the empty corridor toward the school's entrance. Thanks to her teacher, she had missed her bus and was not looking forward to the walk home, or the note she had to give to her Mom.

Slinging her backpack back to its proper place on her shoulder she continued down the prison like hall. However, she only managed a few steps before a voice stopped her. Looking up a gasp escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong Penny? Aren't you happy to see your old Agent?"

Penny pulled her shoulders back and looked him in the eyes. "Mr. Henderson. This is a school, not a movie set, what are you doing here?"

Greg's smile stretched a little farther, looking even faker. "I could ask you the same question. You see Penny, ever since you left with Bolt. Hundreds of families have been at stake, because they don't have jobs."

Penny shook her head. "That's not my fault, or my problem."

Greg started walking toward her. "But it is. Haven't you noticed? Your family is one of them."

Penny took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Your Mom hasn't been working harder, longer?" Greg continued to walk toward her. "Or your house colder because the heater isn't running? Less lights being used? Or maybe even a cut back on how full your stomach is?"

Now only a few feet in front of her, Penny had to look up to scowl at his face. "I can't believe you would insinuate such a thing. You aren't my agent anymore."

The blonde man smiled. "But I can, Penny. I can. Under the law, I _am_ still your agent. I can influence you. You ripped apart our contract but I'm still here. I will always be here, because you see Penny. You and Bolt belong to me."

"No. You're wrong."

"Am I? Come by the studio sometime and see for yourself."

Penny took a few steps back, stunned. _This can't be. Mom said the contract was terminated because of the fire. He can't be right. Can he?_

Greg continued to smile. "Let's put a pin in it shall we?"

Penny's eyes widened and she ran past him and out the door never looking back. Greg Henderson stood rooted to the spot, his smile changing from a forced one, to one of pure joy. "She's in." He said to no one in particular.

Penny ran out the door, suddenly wide-awake. It was six miles to her house but she cut across yards and managed to drop the distance to four, all the while wishing she had her motorized scooter. _Why would Mom lie? Would she? What if he's lying? _There were too many unanswered questions plaguing her thoughts, and the idea of a broken contract scared her.

* * *

Bolt was stretched out on the floor gnawing on a bone while watching T.V. with Mittens and of course Rhino. Well, watching probably wasn't the best term, because the small hamster was flipping through channels so fast that you almost couldn't see what was playing.

"Rhino slow down. You're going to have a seizure seeing so many pictures." Mittens said pretending not to care.

The Hamster kept clicking through channels. "The remote is running low on batteries, I can only scroll up…. Which means I have to go all the way around to go down one channel."

Bolt rolled on his back. "Why would you want to go down? There are pictures on every channel."

Rhino's rhythmic pattern faltered slightly. "Because some pictures aren't very good."

"Does it matter?" Mittens asked.

Rhino nodded. "Of course. Bolt's pictures used to be the best, but now I don't like them because they don't have the real Bolt."

Bolt smirked at that. Mittens rolled her eyes. "But if the actors are doing the same things then does it matter?"

"Yes. Duhhh." Rhino rolled his eyes that would make any teenager envious. "Oh look. It's five, Heroes is on."

Bolt's head snapped up. "Five!?" immediately he spun around to glance at the clock. Sure enough it was just before five. "Where's Penny? She should have been home an hour ago!" Bolt pushed himself to his feet and rushed toward the front door just as it slid open.

Skidding to a halt just in front of Penny's black Converse. A large sigh of relief escaped the dog as he glanced up at his person. Penny didn't say a word as she fell to her knees and grabbed Bolt around his neck. Shaking, she started to mumble some sort of apology.

Confused Bolt pushed his nose against hers, forcing her to look at him. "Penny? What's wrong?"

She grimaced, tears threatening to spill from her hazel eyes. "Oh, Bolt. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Penny pushed the vacuum cleaner through the living room as fast as she could. Her list of chores was nowhere near being done and Emily was going to be home soon. Bolt, Mittens and Rhino were sitting on Penny's bed listening. "I heard Bolt's ratings dropped again." Rhino said, hoping to end the tense mood.

Mittens nodded. "Figures. Even I could see that coming."

Bolt rested his head between his paws. "Does it matter?"

Mittens shrugged. "I guess not. It just seems strange that you and Penny had that much of an impact on the show."

Rhino shook his head. "That's dumb. Of course they had an impact. He's Bolt! He's BeAwesome."

The sound of the vacuum subsided and was replaced by a kitchen chair hitting the floor. "Oww." Penny moaned. The three animals cringed. After a few seconds, Bolt shook his ears and stood up.

"What are you doing Bolt?" Rhino asked.

The dog looked at his friends. "It's like you said Mittens. Penny is my person and it's my job to protect her."

Mittens looked bewildered. "Not all battles can be fought Bolt."

"Yes they can." The white Shepard answered sternly.

Mittens stood up defensively. "So you're going to rage war on a vacuum, mop and pile of dishes?"

Bolt nodded confidently. "It'll be tough, but I won't let anything stop me."

Mittens sighed. "You can't stop those things. They aren't even really things, just chores."

Bolt lowered his gaze to her level. "Those chores are not helpful. They must be stopped. I will find a way."

"No Bolt. You can't." Mittens cried. "You can't stop something like chores. There is no green-eyed man that can be defeated. There is no good versus evil."

"But there must be something behind it. I will find it, and it's weakness."

Mittens stood up on her hind legs, bracing her front paws on his shoulders. "Penny does chores because Emily asks her to." Bolt's mouth dropped open, but the cat continued. "You can't hurt Emily. I won't let you, she's like our Mother."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Sit here and pretend nothing's wrong?"

Mittens bowed her head, and settled back on all four paws. "What else can we do?"

"We can always do something." Rhino said quietly, joining in. "no matter how small, we can make a difference."

Bolt nodded. "We have to."

Mittens nodded. "Fine, then lets start by piecing Penny back together."

Much to the animal's relief, Penny hadn't been hurt. However, their luck ran out as Emily walked in the door. "What happened here?" She inquired.

Penny looked up at her Mom from the floor. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't finish today."

Emily's face softened and she hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry Penny." She pulled her to her feet. "I know it's hard right now; but I promise things will be better soon."

The animals watched from the sidelines. "I don't know if we can win this battle." Bolt said quietly.

Rhino shook his head. "You're Bolt the Super Dog. You can overcome anything."

Mittens added on gently. "This is a human battle, not one that we can fight."

One thing was clear. The more time Emily spent at home the less chores there were, and the happier the family was.

* * *

Mittens rubbed her eyes, exhausted but unable to sleep. _Emily isn't the villain. The sadness in her eyes earlier gave that much away._ It lifted a tremendous weight off of all of them to confer such a fact, but she knew Rhino and Bolt were still a bit tense. She curled into a tighter ball; atop her pillow trying to concentrate on Rhino's light snoring.

After a few moments she gave up, the day still to fresh in her mind. She knew Bolt and Rhino were still tense about something they just couldn't figure out._ Humans are too complicated._ Running through the rest of the day the former alley cat tried to piece together the puzzle before her.

When Penny had told Emily about having to stay after school, Emily hadn't been upset at all, or even disappointed. Something was wearing her down, down on the inside. Mitten could feel it. She'd seen it herself. _No._ She'd lived it with her previous owner.

"Mittens?"

The cat's emerald eyes scanned the room until they found Penny's. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" The cat asked.

Penny smiled. "Good to see you too."

_How does she do that? _Mittens couldn't help but blink in confusion. _She can't understand us. _Penny rubbed her knuckles against Mittens's face causing the cat to instantly purr. _Forget sleeping. Let's do this all night._

"I wish I knew what you were thinking." Penny said softly to her.

"No you don't." Mittens replied.

Penny giggled, causing Bolt to grumble in his sleep and roll onto his back, paws raised to the ceiling and his tongue hanging out. The girls laughed quietly at how silly he looked.

Mittens smiled in spite of herself. _Maybe we can't help Penny, but we can be there, like a friend should. And hopefully in a few weeks it'll all be behind us. _

* * *

I just realized how much angst, sorrow, and lack of action there was in this fic, not what I was hoping for. But I need it to justify actions later on, so please bear with me.

As always, hope you enjoyed, and please review.

-Sky


	4. Alarms

Thanks to the reviewers, and welcome to Tigress-the-Thief and Chris. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it was a bit late.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Alarms**

_The only good thing about waking up Tuesday morning is knowing that it isn't Monday._ Rhino yawned and scratched an ear. The hamster clicked his ball open and crawled out onto the bed. Gingerly he stepped around Mittens's tail, which had occupied the pillow, still, and up onto Penny's hand, which lay across her stomach. Her other hand was under Bolt's head who was curled into a ball. Smiling Rhino looked over his friends. _They get so worked up over nothing. Bolt is a super hero and Mittens a tough alley cat, and yet they worry over such silly things. They only thing that any of them should worry about, is when I push the alarm._ He nibbled the ends of Penny's fingers until she groggily opened her eyes.

"Rhino… stop…that, tickles."

The hamster saluted her.

Rhino watched as Penny stumbled around her room trying to get ready for school. Laughing he rolled off the bed and on to the cold wood_. I think I'll go see what'd on tv._

Mitttens idly licked a paw. _Haven't you memorized the schedule by now?_

Rhino flicked his tail at her in an insulting manner. _Haven't you finished rubbing the fur off your feet yet?_

_Touché_. Bolt muttered with a smile. _He got you that time Mittens._

The cat frowned at them both, before leaping off the bed and going in search of Emily. _Both of you are so immature._

Bolt sniggered. _That's her way of saying he lost._

Penny still putting her shoes on was oblivious to the creative discussion that had just taken place, watched Mittens leave. "Where is she going?"

He remaining to animals shared a knowing glance. Penny eyed them carefully. "You two are so up to something."

Bolt starred happily at her. _Nothing. Just wanted to say you're my favorite human in the world._

Rhino shook his head. _You really are a suck up._

Bolt stuck his tongue out at the hamster. _Go find that TV remote._

Rhinos ball clines against the wooden floorboards as he left the room.

Penny smiled. "What do you guys say to each other all the time?"

Bolt wagged his tail and tried to look innocent.

"Not gonna work boy." Penny rubbed his ears as she picked up her backpack and headed into the kitchen.

Bolt shrugged a shoulder. _Worth a shot._

* * *

Penny watched Emily skim through the paper, not really interested_. It's now or never._ "I saw Greg Henderson yesterday."

Emily looked up from the paper. "Where? What did he want?"

Penny shrugged, pretending not to care. "At school. He said the show is starting to suffer and he wants Bolt and I to come back."

"Absolutely not. I'm not putting either of you in a position like that ever again."

"But Mom." Penny started. "He said our contract wasn't terminated. It was broken."

Bolt cocks his head. _What does that mean._

Mittens shrugged. _How should I know?_

Emily stood up slowly. "Greg Henderson was wrong." She started dumping dishes into the sink indicating the conversation was over.

Penny followed her. "Mom what's going on? You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell Penny. You need to finish getting ready."

She didn't move. "Mom this isn't fair. I'm part of this family too. I think I it's only fair."

Bolt caught the mix of anger and sorrow that crossed both of their faces and rubbed his head against Penny's knee. He could feel his person trembling but she didn't say a word as she walked out of the kitchen. Bolt gave Mittens a knowing glance ad he followed her. The cat nodded and wandered toward Emily. _Don't be sad, you still have to feed me._

Bolt continued to whimper as Penny collapsed on her bed. "Oh Bolt. I don't know what to do."

_Then do nothing_. He tried to smile.

Penny scratched his ear. "Thanks boy."

Bolt licked his nose_. Just for you._

"I think Henderson was right. Something is going on. But how do I know for sure? What if he's lying?"

* * *

As the yellow school bus rounded the corner, Penny slipped behind a bush. A few minutes later Emily drove out the driveway and headed toward work, which left Penny sitting outside the farmhouse all alone.

Grinning, she let herself back into the house. Bolt, Mittens and Rhino all went nuts. "What is she doing here?" Mittens asked.

"I have no idea!" Bolt responded happy, yet aware that she was skipping.

"Shh, I'm watching something." Rhino said.

Bolt and Mittens rolled their eyes at the hamster but didn't say anything, because Penny had already left the foyer and was headed to the back of the house. "What's she doing?" Bolt asked as he and Mittens followed her.

"How should I know?" she replied.

But it didn't matter. Penny had practically ripped the door off the wall and was standing in her Mother's room. _If there's an answer, its in here. Somewhere._ Bolt and Mittens stood in the doorway as Penny tore the room apart, searching for something, anything.

Bolt scratched an ear. Something about the way Penny was creating a tornado in her mother's room reminded him of when they had been on the T.V. show. _But not quite, there's something different. _And right Bolt was. Penny had lost the self-confidence she had earlier but there was a dark glint in her eyes. Determination? It didn't matter. Penny had found what she was looking for. Sort of. She had a black suitcase on her lap and was carefully opening the lid, as if it was a bomb.

Penny popped the lid open, with an explosion; but not of firepower, papers. Hundreds, it seemed like of very official looking documents poured out all over creating a river of ink and trees. Bolt shook his head. "This is what she tore the room apart for?"

Mittens nodded also confused. "It would appear so."

Penny however, was in another world. Carefully she compiled all the paper together again, before scanning through them.

* * *

Penny's amber eyes skimmed over the paper. _What is this stuff? It is what Mom has been hiding._

About halfway through the stack Penny noticed that all the pages had something in common. The top corner had the same title. 'Hollywood Studios, James Lipton: Founding producer and director.'

Penny did a double take. James Lipton, her old director. What did he have to do with all of this? _Of course! Greg Henderson was right. My contract was broken and Mom lied so I wouldn't worry._ _Too bad Mom._ Penny continued to flip through the documents, paying closer attention to what was actually printed on them.

A few hours later, Penny had precisely put the small black suitcase back in the closet, under her Mother's red coat. Tiptoeing back out the door she noticed Bolt and Mittens were still staring at her. "Better?" Bolt asked.

Penny half smiled at them, before sliding to the floor and petting them. "This is a little more complicated than I thought."

"I should think so young lady."

Penny immediately leaped to her feet, shocked. "M-M-Mom!?"

Emily tapper her foot impatiently against the wood floor. "Why is it that your school had to call me to make sure you were'nt skipping?"

Penny gulped. _I completely forgot about school._

"Start talking."

Penny shook her head. Auburn hair exagerating the movement. "Why don't you start Mom? Why is it that I had to dig through the closet to find not only had you lied to me, but we're being sued by the T.V. show?"

Emily's jaw tightened. "That is none of your concern." Penny, Bolt, Mittens and even Rhino stared at shock at her. This was very un-Emily behavior.

"But it is." Penny protested. "This is why you've been at work so much hasn't it? You're trying to pay to end Bolt and my's contracts without us knowing."

"Lot of good it did." Emily sighed mostly to herself, but Bolt hung on to every word.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Penny asked, almost pleaded for an answer. "We could have ended all of this easier."

"No." Emily said sternly. "We couldn't."

"But why Mom? I'm sick for prying answers and not getting any."

Emily shook her head. "There was no way of getting both you and Bolt out of that show without breaking the contract."

"So why didn't we just stay?" Penny asked. "We could have finished the season. There wasn't even that much left."

"Absolutely not! You and Bolt were almost killed in that fire. There is no way I am ever letting you step foot in the same room as James Lipton ever again."

"You still shouldn't have hid it from me." Penny muttered, dejected.

Emily sighed, watching her daughter sink back to the floor. "I know honey. And I'm sorry. From now on, no more secrets. I promise."

Penny smiled feably at her. "So, about we start now?"

Emily laughed half-heartedly. "Nice shot. Now get in the car. You still have to go to school."

* * *

James Lipton kicked his feet back up on his desk. "Any day now." He said to the picture of his two stars sitting on his desk. If he knew anything about Penny, it was that she wouldn't rest until she had answers, which Emily would not be able to hide. _And boy, do I know allot about you Penny_.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to get up. I'll work harder in the future.

-sky


	5. Authors note

** To whom it may concern,**  
I am sorry to disappoint you but this story has also been discontinued. Due to Disney's happy ending and false analysis of our reality I cannot  
portray a reality realistic enough to advance the story in the way I would like too. The characters Disney fabricated are honest, just, and moral  
in ways that cannot be transferred to our perspective. As a result, the story would have to be 'out of cannon' in order to progress the way I want it to.  
This could possibly result in young children becoming a little less ignorant to the world we live in, and I do not wish to be held responsible for that.

** Falrow**-

The animals are not on the same speaking terms as humans. After all they are animals. They do not share the same level of communication.  
Ideas are presented and manipulated into words. Animals themselves don't possess an actual language, much less one that can be transmitted  
to other species. It also does not do justice to Penny and Emily to have the animals speak with quotations because they are not involved in the humans higher level of communication. As a result they cannot communicate in the ways that you believe they did in the earlier were simply  
illusions of conversation that are often expressed between two beings that share a close bond, a bond that needs no words yet has one just for the sake of  
hearing the other's voice. I believe that is how you were mistaken and that is my, as the writer's, fault.

I am sorry to those who wished the story to continue.  
-Sky


End file.
